


Camaraderie

by Genexander



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genexander/pseuds/Genexander
Summary: One can only stand so much hissing and growling before they snap...In other words, Gilgamesh and the Green Archer are put in a situation nobody would want to be in.





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent, and a complete vent work. 
> 
> Idea was suggested by a family member and I ran with it like I'm running a marathon.

Robin kicked the door as it slammed shut behind him, and he sighed. Stuck in a room with Evil Incarnate, who ironically represents everything wrong with the wealthy population. At least things can't possibly get worse, right? Right?

The situation already seemed to have hit rock bottom earlier though, the "human" embodiment of unnecessary jewelry goaded him into snapping. Which in turn, drove their poor Master into doing the same. Hearing one "mongrel" too many after announcing he's the superior servant. Which, yes. He can't argue, that's quite obvious. A demigod and a king, one of the wealthiest in history too, Robin is completely outclassed in comparison. Yet, HE'S the one who was summoned first. Been through literal hell and back together with their Master, yessir. Hopefully he will never get burnt because he's easily replaceable in comparison to the Golden Archer.

Well there's no point to hoping just yet, there's still a chance their irritated master might burn them both. Having shoved them both into a room together after using every command seal, yelling at them both to "just fucking get along!"

"Of course, the mongrel locked the door." Gilgamesh scoffed, and Robin stopped himself from growling. Less than amused at the king's audacity to be irritated in a situation HE caused, and watched as the King examined his nails as if there could ever be an imperfection when it comes to his existence. Though, hearing the grating of teeth, and noticing how the King of Heroes clenched his jaw, Robin could tell the command bothered him as well. 

So, he only sneered, settling to make a face since he knew damn well they wouldn't even be in this situation if the haughty King just kept his mouth shut. Unable to snap, or give a scathing reply, he sighed again and pulled out a fag; blatantly ignoring the stare that's trying to carve holes through his skin. Gonna get through this, one step at a time.

"The mongrel lets you smoke?" Gilgamesh asked him, and Robin almost dropped the cigarette mid-drag. A simple question with no backhanded insults? That's new. 

"As long as it's not done around the children." He said, and the King hummed. Biting his tongue, he did something he'd never even think of normally doing; and offered his tin.  
"Want one, your highness?" 

"No, mongrel." He replied, surprisingly calm but noticeably amused. Baby steps, Robin. "Tobacco is disgusting. Though, I commend your offer of nicotine." Well. That's a start. Gotta take baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Though, given the idea of "what if you forced your faves to get along" I really couldn't see Robin and Gilgamesh casually getting along without murder being involved. Together, they'd probably get along as well as water and oil.


End file.
